vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asura (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Original Design= |-|Strange Journey= Summary Asura, also known as Asura Oh (アスラおう, Asura Ō) is one of Lucifer's most powerful servants and the Leader of the Gaean Forces which have taken control of the inferior part of the Cathedral, seeking to prevent God from being summoned on Earth and usher a new world of chaos and complete freedom under the command and ideology of Lucifer, his master According to Asura himself, he is actually the Demonized form of Ahura Mazda, the Creator God of Zoroatrianism, who has been cursed by YHVH and reduced to the form of Asura Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Asura / Asura Oh, Maha Vairocana, Dainichi Nyourai Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Demons are Eternal Beings who exist beyond Time and have always existed in spite of having been created by Human Observation Classification: Deity, Asura, Hindu / Buddhist God, God of Fire and Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Nonexistence Erasure (Far stronger than characters capable of destroying and harming pure nothingness, as well as nonexistent beings), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Asura is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to kill a being such as him being linked to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Asura are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please, as well as collapsing them upon their deaths), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Mind Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans. Can also directly attack one's mind), Omnipresence, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing (Capable of healing a large amount of health with Mediahan), Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of exponentially increasing his own power while diminishing that of opposing foes), Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks that bypass all resistances and magical barriers), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to the likes of Michael, being considered completely equal to him, with Tai Shang Lao Jun stating that the battle for dominion over the Cathedral will not stop until both of them are killed. Stronger than the Four Devas, whose combined power created a barrier which separated the Human World from the Demon World, with their deaths allowing both realities to unite into One. Crafted the Devil Ring, a medium which allows one to tap upon the well of power from which all Demons take their strength from, and is immensely above Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel, having created a magically sealed door that could only be destroyed using an artifact created through the fusion of their Combined Power) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists unbound by Time and Space altogether, being the very pillar which both encompasses and sustains the entire Universe) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Transcends the laws of physics) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Fought with and took hits from the Neutral Hero, and is considered completely equal to Michael) Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ (Far superior to Demons such as Belial and Nebiros, who reached across several higher planes beyond the Multiverse to prevent Alice's soul from being taken to Heaven) Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Incredibly High Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Category:Kings Category:Hindu Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2